


Famiglia è casa

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Parenthood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Alejandro considera quella casa la sua? Potrebbe farlo, un giorno? O si sente un ospite, beneficiario della carità di una coppia senza figli?Amanda desidera che si senta a casa. Amanda desidera…«Sopa de albondigas.» Alejandro si gratta la nuca e arriccia il naso appuntito, lo fa sempre quando si arrovella su un'idea.«Mm?»«Polpette di carne in brodo, penso ti farebbero bene.»  Getta un'occhiata all'orologio appeso al muro, muove il collo con uno scatto per scostare un ciuffo di capelli neri che continua a cadergli sulla fronte. «Ci vorrà un po' per prepararla, ma ne vale la pena. E Robbie rientra sempre tardi in questi giorni.»«Così possiamo mangiare insieme.»Questa storia partecipa alla White Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Famiglia è casa

Come ogni inverno, l'influenza la costringe a letto per qualche giorno. Sente la mancanza di Robbie, che di solito russa lieve al suo fianco, ma non può rischiare di contagiarlo.

Uno sguardo alla sveglia la riscuote, Alex sta per tornare.

Si trascina fino in cucina e apre il frigo alla ricerca di qualcosa che sia commestibile; anche senza influenza è piuttosto scarsa ai fornelli, ma può almeno scaldare un piatto, Alex sarà affamato.

Si sta ancora arrovellando quando sente la serratura scattare.

«Dovresti essere a letto.»

«Volevo preparare qualcosa, ma mi sono appisolata.»

Alex poggia due buste di carta stracolme di viveri. «Ho notato il frigo quasi vuoto.»

«Grazie. Non dovevi.»

«Siediti, preparo qualcosa.»

«Lo dici solo perché non vuoi rischiare l'avvelenamento.»

Alex ridacchia e si volta per sistemare la spesa nel frigo.

Amanda poggia il mento sulle mani intrecciate e l'osserva cauta. Si muove impacciato; Amanda non sa dire se è perché negli ultimi mesi è cresciuto molto e all'improvviso si ritrova in un corpo lungo e dinoccolato, che non sente davvero suo; o se è colpa loro, e della casa. Alejandro considera quella casa la  _ sua _ ? Potrebbe farlo, un giorno? O si sente un ospite, beneficiario della carità di una coppia senza figli?

Amanda desidera che si senta a casa. Amanda desidera…

« _ Sopa de albondigas. _ » Alejandro si gratta la nuca e arriccia il naso appuntito, lo fa sempre quando si arrovella su un'idea.

«Mm?»

«Polpette di carne in brodo, penso ti farebbero bene.» Getta un'occhiata all'orologio appeso al muro, muove il collo con uno scatto per scostare un ciuffo di capelli neri che continua a cadergli sulla fronte. «Ci vorrà un po' per prepararla, ma ne vale la pena. E Robbie rientra sempre tardi in questi giorni.»

«Così possiamo mangiare insieme.» Amanda gli sorride. «Posso aiutare?»

«Puoi tagliare le verdure, se te la senti. Sei brava con i coltelli.»

«Sì, chef. Vado a lavarmi le mani e torno.» 

Alex scuote la testa, ma non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.

Robbie quella sera s'infila sotto le coperte, le è mancato il suo calore.

Amanda sospira e forza le parole a venir fuori. «Sai che non puoi stare qui.»

Per tutta risposta Robbie l'abbraccia. «Non mi ammalo mai, e ho fatto il vaccino.»

«Anche io, ed eccomi qui.»

«Mi manchi.»

Robbie conosce ogni suo punto debole; Amanda si scalda i piedi contro le sue cosce, si rannicchia contro la sua schiena, inala il suo profumo sulle coperte - era quasi andato via.

«Se ti ammali ti uccido» biascica. Sente la risata di Robbie tra i suoi capelli e accetta la sconfitta. Trattiene il respiro per un istante. «Stavo pensando ad Alejandro, credi che...» Non ha il coraggio di finire la frase. 

«Vuoi adottarlo.»

Amanda torna a respirare. «L'affido non mi basta. Penso che potremmo renderlo felice, tutti noi potremmo essere felici.»

Robbie non replica subito, la stringe e l'attira un po' di più a sé. «C'è un borsone in camera sua, con dei vestiti, uno spazzolino… Tutte le cose che potrebbero servirgli.»

«Vuole… scappare?»

«No, Amanda. Lui...» 

«Teme che lo cacceremo?» sussurra, una morsa subdola le stringe il cuore.

«È sempre stato cacciato, credo sia ciò che si aspetta.»

Amanda per un po' se ne sta in silenzio a lasciarsi cullare dal respiro di Robbie.

«Ci ho pensato anch'io, all'adozione» mormora suo marito, la voce calda di cui ormai conosce ogni sfumatura. «E non perché non possiamo avere figli nostri. Cioè, potremmo, ma il rischio-» Affonda il viso nel suo collo. «Amanda-» 

«Sì, potremmo. Ma non è questo il punto, lo sai. Io-» Amanda si volta; cerca il suo profilo affilato nella penombra, gli occhi scuri, le ciglia folte, la gobbetta sul ponte del naso. «Questa è anche casa  _ sua  _ ora. Voglio che lo sappia. Voglio che resti, se è quello che desidera. Se lo desideri anche tu.»

Robbie posa la fronte sulla sua. «Sarà strano saltare i pannolini e le pappe.»

«Direi che ne abbiamo avuti abbastanza con mio nipote.» Amanda ridacchia. «E non sono sicura che un adolescente incazzato sia... facile.» 

«Le cose che contano non lo sono mai.»

Amanda gli aveva detto qualcosa di molto simile, qualche anno prima, quando aveva capito di amarlo. Sorride nel buio e gli posa un bacio sulla fronte; Robbie prova a reclamare qualcosa in più, ma Amanda lo spinge via con una risata lieve.

Robbie sospira ma si arrende, per ora. «Sentiamo i servizi sociali e vediamo cosa si può fare. Poi parliamo con Alejandro, la decisione spetta a lui.» Amanda cerca il suo abbraccio e Robbie è scosso da una risata. «Non mi mandi più sul divano?»

«Non stasera.» 


End file.
